Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device, and more precisely relates to a light emitting device comprising a light emitting element of the type in which a wire is electrically connected to the light emitting element by wire bonding.
Description of the Related Art
A light emitting device has been proposed in the past in which various wavelength conversion members that emit light of different hues by exciting light emitted from a light emitting element that is compact and has good power efficiency are combined with this light emitting element, allowing light to be emitted in a wide range of colors.
When the wavelength conversion members are combined with the light emitting element, a light-transmissive member in the form of a sheet or plate and comprising or including a wavelength conversion member is disposed on the rear surface side (the side where the electrodes are not formed) of a light emitting element mounted face down, which gives a light emitting device at a high yield (see JP2007-19096A).
Also, a light emitting device has been proposed in which the light emitting element is mounted in a face-up manner and wavelength conversion members are disposed on the side of the light emitting element where the electrodes are formed, by manipulating the shape of the substrate on which the light emitting element is mounted (see JP2010-273087A), or using a small plate-shaped body that allows wire bonding of the light emitting element to be avoided (see JP2012-169442A), or combining a resin layer containing a wavelength conversion member between the plate-shaped body and the light emitting element, or covering the wavelength conversion member away from the wires (see JP2007-80876A), or routing the wires around (see JP2008-166740A).
Even if the light emitting element is combined with a small light-transmissive member comprising or containing a wavelength conversion member, or if the shape of the substrate on which the light emitting element is mounted is manipulated, misalignment or the like during disposition of the light-transmissive member can cause the bonding wires in the light emitting element to hinder the disposition of the light-transmissive member. As a result, it becomes difficult to stably dispose the light-transmissive member on the light emitting element.
Also, making the light-transmissive member smaller with respect to the light emitting element, or only disposing the light-transmissive member locally makes it difficult to effectively guide all of the light emitted from the light emitting element into light-transmissive member. Furthermore, routing the wires increases absorption of the light emitted from the light emitting element, or the bonding wires can come into contact with the light emitting element or the light-transmissive member by routing, which can lead to wire breakage. Consequently, these may lead to decreased light output.